Konohas Bladed Fox
by deathconred
Summary: Naruto has had a hard life in the short time in the world but he is still happy. soon after helping a tortured snake summoner and becoming her student he is given personnel ken-jutsu training by the villages best kenjutsu user. but what happens when his trainer becomes more? only fate will tell. well fate and me. Please review and enjoy. rated m just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**in this fic Anko is only 16 when Naruto is in the academy everything else about her is the same. And yes Tenten and Lee are a year younger so they could be in this fic if you don't like it deal with it.**

Naruto was walking home from the ninja academy, which had just released for the summer vacation. He was lost in his thoughts and worries. He was worried because he needed to learn a third combat style if he wanted to pass next year because of his horrible ability's with gen-jutsu. Even then he still needed to work on his hand to hand combat skills. Suddenly he was ripped from his thoughts by a scream from a nearby alley. He ran to the mouth of the alley and saw an old man standing over a young girl, about 16. She had long purple hair, she wore a tan trench coat, a fishnet top and a tan skirt. The man stood above her hitting her and screaming obscenity's at her. Naruto looked at the girl and saw her face which was bruised and cut.

Naruto ran up to the man and kicked him in the groin. The man fell to the ground, screaming more obscenity's at him. Naruto grabbed the girls hand and lifted her up.

" come on run!" he screamed kicking the still groaning man in the face. The girl ran with him adding a kick to the stomach on her way out. They ran for a block until the man caught up grabbing Naruto by the back of the neck.

" keep going!" he screamed as the man began to beat him savagely. The girl complied and ran on until she was at least a mile away, than she fell to her knee's lost in thought. Why had the boy helped her. Ever since her sensei had abandoned her all she had received from the villagers was anger and hatred, but this boy had come to her aid. Just as she was thinking this she heard a shuffling coming towards her. She turned her head and saw the blonde. He was battered and bruised with long gashes up and down his arms and face. He fell to the ground and blood flowed onto the ground forming a small puddle.

She walked up next to him and lifted him, she felt she owed him something for helping her. She walked him to her apartment. She placed him on her couch and walked into her nearby bathroom taking a first aid kit from a medicine cabinet. She removed his jacket and bandaged the gashes on his arms and face. Once this was finished she walked into her kitchen and began to cook some of her favorite food, dango.

Naruto woke up to the smell of something delicious. He lifted a hand to his face and felt the soft cotton of gauze. He opened his eyes and looked at his arms which had been bandaged. He looked at the room around him. The walls were a soft purple and the furniture was tan. He stood up and fallowed the smell to a small kitchen. There he saw the girl from earlier sitting with her back to him.

"If you ever want to be Hokage kid you'll need to become better at sneaking around kid. Now sit down, I made the most delicious food ever." she said startling him.

" Awesome ramen!" he screamed leaping into the air.

" What makes you think it's ramen?" she asked with an inquisitive glance.

" You said it's the most delicious food ever, so it must be ramen." he said matter-o-factly.

" No I made dango." she replied.

" so you lied." he retorted.

" Hay I didn't lie. I told the truth. Dango is way better" she responded.

" No way is this dango stuff better than ramen."

" so you never had any?"

" nope never have, I just stuck with ramen."

"well at least freaking try it." she said handing him a stick holding a few of the dumplings. He took it, stared at it questioningly, than ate one of the dumplings, savoring the sweet taste of the sauce and the saltiness of the dumpling.

" damn. That is better than ramen." he said devouring the rest of the dumplings on the stick.

" HAH! told you!" she said handing him a plateful of the skewers. Together they devoured the rest of the dumplings.

They sat across from each other

" hay kid...thanks for saving me earlier. That guy probably would have done worse to me than what he did to you if you hadn't helped me. Why did you help me anyway?" she asked looking down at the ground.

" Because I deal with that crap every day and no one else should have to. Also I wouldn't worry that guy wasn't alone when he was wailing on me he probably had another four or five people with him when he stopped." he said with a sad look on his face. She stared dumbfounded at the way he had nonchalantly talked about being attacked by half a dozen people.

" How often dos this happen to you kid?" she asked worriedly.

" Hmm... probably three, four times a week." he said no more serious than he had previously. She just stared at him, her mouth hanging loosely.

" OK That's it you getting some damn training because apparently you need it." she said pulling out an extra long kunai knife and spinning it on her finger.

" But for gods sake we need to get rid of that damn orange jumpsuit. Wearing that is like hanging a sign from your neck that says "HAY KILL ME PLEASE!" and it's not very attractive to the lady's. And i'm sure that there's a couple of girls in the academy you like." she said with a wink. Naruto blushed deeply.

" well there is Sakura but... hay wait I look awesome in orange what are you talking about!" he screamed.

"Please that pinket bitch who's obsessed with the emo kid? Trust me you should leave that alone. She will just use you when she needs you and abuse and ignore you when she doesn't.{Is it just me or is Anko psychic right there} And also no you really don't look that good." she said laughing when he stared at her dumbfounded.

They left the apartment and bought Naruto some new clothing. " you know I'm serious about training you. You need it to deal with these villagers and if you want to pass the academy. You also may just impress a few girls." she said nudging him in ribs. They laughed and ignored the glares they received from the nearby towns people.

" Awesome I've been wanting to train better but I can never get a chance." he yelled fist pumping. They ended up in a field and began to run. 2 hours later Naruto lying on the ground gasping for air. Anko was standing barely sweating and laughing at the blonde on the ground.

" Better get used to this kid, 'cus your ass is mine for the next three months." she said with a sinister grin on her face. Naruto gulped and began to egret his agreeing to the training. But he stood up and continued to train with Anko.

Two weeks later.

Naruto stood in the forest of death with Anko next to him. Well he wasn't exactly standing but he was hanging upside down from a tree limb while a pack of wild wolves prowled around under him.

"ANKO THIS IS FREAKING INSANE!" Naruto said as Anko slowly sawed at the rope above Naruto.

"Come on Naruto. How are you going to get out? Figure it out or else your wolf bait." Anko said grinning sadisticly. Naruto slowly began thinking and thought of what Anko had been teaching him. The affect of chakra. '_ok uses. Jutsu, um what else some on think. Wait That's it!" _Naruto thought as he slowly channeled chakra into his bindings causing the entire rope to unravel. Naruto began to fall and grabbed onto the ledge. Naruto channeled a large amount of chakra into his arms and lifted himself onto the terace Anko had been standing on.

"Anko nee-san. No offense but you are bat shit insane." Naruto said earning a laugh from the sadist.

"Yep. That's pretty much true gaki." Anko said ruffling his hair. The duo laughed and Naruto laid back slowly falling asleep.

"Hay what do you think your doing gaki. We still have the real workout to do. Don't go fallin asleap now." Anko said eliciting a groan from the blonde.

"Add evil to the list of traits you have." Naruto said sitting up.

Three months later

Naruto walked into the academy wearing his new outfit. He wore a long camouflage trench coat, a pair of black pants, and a dark green shirt. His hair was long and grown out and pulled back into a spiky ponytail like his sister he also had long strips of purple in his hair she had done in his sleep. The fact it was against his will made him angry, but he had to admit he looked good. He and Anko had become very close, they had become like siblings and he was really happy to have a family. He walked into the classroom and was very happy at the reactions he got from his classmates. Naruto ignored the seat next to Sakura and sat in the far back. As Iruka walked in he noticed that no eraser or bucket of water had fallen on him.

"Is Naruto here?" he asked. Naruto raised his hand.

"sup Iruka-sensei." he yelled back. The teacher looked at Naruto's hair and simply shook his head not wanting to know. Iruka began a lecture over chakra control,which bored the crap out of Naruto since Anko had taught him about chakra control.

**2 weeks later**

Iruka had noticed a great advancement in Naruto's skills since the end of the last year of school. His chackra control, nin-jutsu,and tai-jutsu skills were near mid chunin level. But his ken-jutsu skills were extremely lacking, and he knew Naruto needed to learn if he wanted to pass the academy. Iruka read through the student grade list. At the top of the ken-jutsu grade sheet was Tenten. Iruka called Tenten into his office.

"You called iruka-sensei." Tenten asked.

"Yes Tenten thank you. You see I need your help. One of the kids in your class needs to learn ken-jutsu if he wants to pass, and I was curios as to whether you would be willing to tutor him?"

" of course Iruka-sensei I'd love to help. But just out of curiosity, who is it I will be tutoring?" Tenten asked standing up.

"You will be tutoring Naruto Uzumaki, the boy with blonde and purple hair and the camouflage trench coat. He will be meeting you at the training field behind the school for training four days a week." Iruka said shuddering at the thought of Naruto's new choice of style. No doubt caused by his adoptive sister. Tenten nodded and walked out of the classroom.

Naruto sat in the training field, holding the sealing scroll Iruka had given him for his tutoring. It held several sets of shuriken and kunai as well as several other weapons. He waited for several minutes before a girl walked out of the school towards the field. The girl wore a pink shirt and had her hair up in a pair of buns. Naruto walked up to her and the two shook hands.

"So your my tutor?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yep, I'm Tenten. And i'll be teaching you ken-jutsu basics for the next little while." the two sat down and began to write up a training schedule. Once the two of them had gotten a schedule written up she began teaching him basic ways of throwing kunai .

The next day in the field she began teaching him with shuriken. She slowly understood that, while Naruto was a bit slow on the pick up, once he did begin to understand something he didn't take long to learn what was left of the lesson. Naruto threw the shuriken, I flew wildly.

"Damnit!" Naruto screamed.

"Calm down Naruto. Breathe focus and pour a little chakra into the star." Tenten instructed. Naruto took a deep breath and did as he was told. The star struck the bulls eye dead on. Naruto cheared.

"thank you Tenten!" he screamed running up to her and giving her a hug. Once he realized what he had done he backed up and scratched the back of his head, blushing deaply.

"Sorry, I got a little exited. But thank you. This is the first time i've been able to throw a bulls eye."

"It's ok. But i'm amazed you havn't been able to throw one before. You could do it the second you focused chackra into the star but you never tried before."

"No one ever told me that trick."

"Really? Its a lesson taught on the first day of the academy. Most kids don't hit all bulls eye because of lack of chakra control. How did they never teach you?"

"...Most teachers won't help me or teach me anything that the Hokage doesn't make them. And even then they give me harder tests. I took one of my classmates test's last year and filled it out, I scored a 100 percent. I compare it to the test they gave me, mine had thirty extra questions and all of them were more difficult."

"How... why would they do that?"

"I don't know." Tenten just looked at him shocked by the seemingly unprovoked hatred he seamed to receive. Naruto just shook his head and dawned a smile she knew was fake. The two continued on there training.


	2. Chap 2

Still not rich still don't own naruto

For the next three weeks they studied with shuriken and kunai. Naruto had finally gotten it down, being able to throw 5/5 bulls eyes with kunai and shuriken multiple times. Than they began to train with other weaponry. Tenten pulled out a large hand scythe with a long chain on the bottom of the handle and held it out to Naruto.

"This Naruto is a kusarigama." Naruto took the scythe and held the handle. She began to teach some basic strikes and combo's with the weapon. Naruto as always took a few hours to understand the basics of the weapon, but once he did he learned at an amazing rate. They practiced with the kusarigama for several hours. Once the training session was over Tenten packed her weapons and began down the path down to her house. Naruto walked to his apartment and found the door smashed in, yet again.

"Son of a bitch. Really. Again. What is the matter with people." Naruto sighed to himself. Grabbing one of the spare doors Anko had bought him, he quickly replaced the door and closed it. Once inside, he cleaned the large quantities of grafity covering his walls. Unaware that a certain weapons mistress had seen everything.

**Two weeks later.**

Tenten had taught Naruto almost all she knew about the use of the kusarigama and had begun to teach him about basic Katana use. As she explained the basic attack methods of the Katana, he sat silently checking over the blade she had handed him. Once she began teaching him basic strikes the sessions seamed to go extremely fast. During the sessions Naruto had begun to seam unfocused. He always seemed to think of her, but he quickly pushed the thought away. Naruto began to train harder with the blade but his thoughts constantly returned to Tenten, and he constantly sent the thoughts away.

Tenten had begun to notice Naruto loosing his concentration, but she couldn't figure out why. Several times she had caught him looking at her while she wasn't looking, which puzzled her, and made her blush, which also confused her. She had begun to think maybe Naruto liked her, but she pushed the thought away saying she was just imagining things.

**FOUR DAYS LATER**

Naruto was sparring with Tenten with a dulled kusarigama. They traded blows for about an hour. Suddenly as Tenten swiped down with her dulled weapon, Naruto jumped behind her. He hooked her heel with his scythe. She began to fall but turned in midair and began falling towards Naruto.

They fell onto the ground. Tenten was lying on Naruto's chest her face only inches from his. The two stared into each others eyes. Suddenly they both began the blush. Tenten got off of Naruto and was about to say something when Naruto suddenly turned into a log and she heard the real Naruto running away. She felt hurt, but she didn't know why. Why was she hurt Naruto had run away after being so close to her? She didn't understand and just returned to training by herself.

Naruto ran into his apartment and slammed the door. He ran into the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

' what the hell was that? Why did that feel so weird? Why can't I get her out of my mind?" he asked himself staring in the mirror. An answer didn't come.

**Two days later**

Naruto sat in Anko's apartment picking at his ramen with his chopsticks. Ever since the incident with Tenten he couldn't seam to get her out of his mind. He always seamed to be thinking of her. Whenever he thought of her he felt a weird sensation in his chest and he couldn't shake it.

" Whats the matter gaki? You haven't touched your ramen." Anko asked staring at the ninja in front of her.

"It's nothing." he said still nudging the noodles.

"Gaki, your not eating RAMEN! There's something wrong and you don't have to know you for long to know that. What's wrong?" she asked giving him a stare down.

" It's Tenten. I can't get her out of my freaking head. I just can't. Its like she is freaking seared into the back of my brain always there. I can be doing something completely unrelated to her and my brain will just flash over to her. I can't stop thinking of her. What the hell is wrong with me?"

" Looks like my little gaki is in love." Anko said in a singsongy voice. She explained about crushes and love. Naruto was still thoroughly convinced he was insane but he did find he felt a very strong connection with Tenten. The two dropped the subject and Naruto devoured his ramen.

**TWO WEEKS LATER **

The incident from two weeks ago had been "forgotten about" and Naruto walked next to Tenten as they talked about several weapon styles she had taught him, she had taught him how to use the Katana,Naginata,Ono, yumi bow, shaolin spade, and the manrike-gusi. Naruto carried his weapons in seals he had placed on the inside of his camouflage jacket. and Naruto left to get some ramen.

In the ramen stand Naruto had just split his chopsticks when Mizuki walked in.

"Hay kid, I didn't recognize you without Tenten next to you. But I guess I'll have to get used to it." he said sitting next to the blonde.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked looking up from his ramen.

" Well you see, Tenten is going to be placed on a team with Neji and lee because there heavy hitters. So you'll be placed on a different team unless you can prove your a heavy hitter." Mizuki said happy to see the blonde falling for his trap. Mizuki explained if Naruto could steal and learn from the jutsu scroll in the Hokage office he could prove he was a heavy hitter.

Naruto sat in the woods reading about the shadow clone jutsu. He learned the jutsu and discovered he could use it to train. Naruto made a few dozen shadow clones and began to learn another. Mizuki arrived later along with Iruka and they began to fight. Suddenly Iruka had an oversized shuriken in his back and Naruto had just been told the secret of the nine-tailed fox. Naruto stared dumbfounded at Mizuki. "

YOU SEE, YOUR A DEMON. NOONE WILL EVER CARE FOR YOU! THEY HATE YOU AND DESPISE YOU! ALL OF THEM!" Mizuki screamed at him. Naruto looked at the man and laughed.

" That's were your wrong. I have the third Hokage, Anko, Tenten, and Iruka sensei. I have a sister and friends. I know your wrong."

In the bushes Tenten sat looking at the three men in the clearing. Iruka had ran passed her mumbling about Naruto and she had fallowed him worrying Naruto had done something stupid and had arrived just in time to hear Naruto tell Mizuki about all the people in his life. Suddenly Mizuki laughed.

"THATS YOUR FAMILY ? THE SNAKE WHORE AND THE WEAPONS BITCH HAH! yeah I WAS really WRONG HAHA. MAYBE WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU I'LL PAY THEM BOTH A VISIT. ILL I MAY JUST HAVE ALITTLE FUN WITH THEM BEFORE I KILL THEM." Mizuki was laughing, suddenly Naruto was on him with his hands around his thought.

" DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT Anko AND ESPECIALLY NOT ABOUT Tenten. THEY ARE TWICE THE NINJA EACH YOU WILL EVER HOPE TO BE! AND IF I EVER HEAR YOU SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT ABOUT Tenten I WILL RIP YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB!" Naruto released an Ono from his jacket and was about to strike when Mizuki threw him off and ran into the bushes. Suddenly Tenten ran out of the bushes being chased by Mizuki. He held a long bladed kunai in his hands. Tenten fell to the ground covered in bruises.

"Lets see how much of a ninja she is when this blade is lodged a foot deep in her chest." he said throwing the blade.

Tenten couldn't move and waited for the pain of the sword but it never came. Suddenly she felt warm fluid on her face and opened her stood n front of her with half a foot of blade jutting out of the front of his shirt .she looked up to see his face, twisted and distorted with pain. His hair covered his eyes but tears streamed down his cheeks. Blood flowed from the wound. Suddenly he screamed.

" **SHADOW SHAPE JUTSU." **suddenly one of the nearby trees shadow rose out of the ground and formed into a sharp point piercing Mizuki's heart.

" I freaking warned you you bastard. You will never hurt her." Naruto said as he fell to the ground, blood pooling around him.

Naruto awoke in the hospital. Hearing a soft sobbing coming from his right. He began to sit up but heard the sobbing stop. Suddenly he felt a soft hand pushing him back down. He turned his head to the right and saw Tenten. Her eyes were red and bloodshot and there were streams of moisture on her cheeks. A few tears began to fall down her cheeks. Before they could fall to the ground Naruto wiped them from her cheeks with his thumb.

"Why did you do it you idiot? Why would you purposefully leap in front of a blade?" she asked.

"Because..." he said as he pulled her towards him into a deep kiss. The two separated and Tenten looked at Naruto dumbfounded

" Sorry I didn't know a way to say it so I took a bit of a shortcut." he said with a small smile on his face.

"It's...it's ok Naruto." she said smiling. The couple began to kiss again. Suddenly a nurse walked into the room, the nurse smiled at the young couple and removed a small syringe from a container on her belt. She injected a sedative in Naruto's IV.

"Your freaking kidding me." he screamed before he fell to sleep under the power of the drugs. Tenten just laughed and walked out. Thoroughly convinced he was ok.

Naruto was released from the hospital a few days later. He walked out of the hospital holding hands with Tenten. She had visited him every day when she could. They walked out of the hospital together gathering a large group of stares from a nearby group of people. Naruto returned the glares. The couple walked into the ninja academy hand-in-hand shocking the small members of there class. Naruto and Tenten sat through the small lecture until Iruka said it was time for a sparing day. Iruka announced that Sasuke and Naruto would be the first to spar. Naruto threw his camouflage jacket onto his chair and garbed a small vest out from under it this vest carried only blunted weapons in its seals for sparring. He ran to the front of the class and the rest fallowed them out into the training field near the school. Sasuke popped his neck and looked at the blonde with a look of arrogance.

"Time to see if the knife slut trained you well enough." Sasuke said pulling out a handful of dulled kunai. Iruka called out the beginning of the match.

Naruto released a boken and sent a barrage of blows towords Sasuke. Sasuke blocked several of the blows but several more hit him. Naruto released a set of kusarigama and attacked as well. Attacking with the wooden blades and the long waited chains the chains where the most difficult for Sasuke to block but he was able to for the most part. Naruto than began to feal the toll his swings were taking and knelled on the ground and stared at Sasuke .

"Giving up is that what your little knife slut taught you? HAH...shit." Sasuke screamed as a pillar of shadow lifted him into the air.

"The last guy who called her a slut" Naruto said as he raised himself to an even height with his own pillar of darkness.

" had his heart pierced with a pillar of shadow just like this. But since this is a spar ill just drop you." he said releasing the 20 foot pillow of shadow under Sasuke.

" Ain't revenge a bitch." Naruto said slowly lowering his pillar to the ground. Iruka declared Naruto the winner. Naruto walked slowly next to Tenten, his chakra low from the jutsu and seal releases .The rest of the day passed in a boring blur.

Naruto and Tenten sat together at lunch as they talked about various weapons when they heard a yell coming from a nearby group of kids. The group surrounded a young boy with excessively bushy eyebrows. Naruto leapt into the middle of the crowd and looked at the boy.

"Hay bushy brows." Naruto said as he proceeded to give a death glare to the crowd causing them to back up in fear.

"Leave that idiot alone Naruto. He is nothing more than a burden to his classmates and his teachers. He is a fool who believes without chakra you can be a ninja." a very douschy Neji Hyuuga said.

"Damn bushy brows that sounds like a great goal. I hope you can reach it." Naruto said smiling to the boy. The boy smiled back and flashed a thumbs up.

"Thank you. And by the way I'm Lee." Lee said flashing yet another thumbs up.

"Hello. I'm Naruto. Do you want to come eat lunch with me and ten-chan?" Naruto asked. Lee smiled and nodded yes. Naruto and lee left and sat down next to Tenten.


	3. Chapter 3

PS I am rearranging it. The Mizuki incident happened a few months before graduation please don't flame me for it.

Two months later.

" Can you believe graduation is tomorrow?" lee asked during a training session they had been meting at for the past while. Naruto sat with Tenten leaning her back against him with his arm around her.

"No bushy brows I honestly cant." Naruto said laughing along with Tenten at Lee's enthusiasm.

" So have you heard about who your team leader's gonna be?" Naruto asked.

"I got your sister Naruto-kun."Tenten stated looking up at him.

" I know she told me. She also told me I'll be on her team as well. Looks like we'll be working together for missions together huh, ten-Chan." he smiled at her.

" I got some guy named gai. From what I've heard he's insane." lee said launching a kunai at a tree.

" but I guess he can teach me a lot of good tai-jutsu."

" lee if you start wearing a green jumpsuit like that guy I will throw a manrikegusi at your head." Naruto said smiling as Tenten laughed at his joke. Lee sat down and the two of them talked about tai-jutsu fighting styles and Tenten slowly fell asleep. A few hours later Lee left and Naruto began to stand but felt Tenten's weight on his chest. He lifted her and carried her bridal style down the road to her home. He looked at her, she looked so beautiful and peaceful. About halfway through the walk she began to wake up in his arms.

"Hay sleepyhead. About time you woke up." he said smiling as she buried herself deeper in his chest.

" Shut up I'm trying to sleep here." she said jokingly. She fell asleep again in his arms. He walked her to her home and woke her up.

"Thanks for walking...well I guess carrying me home, Naruto-kun." she said leaning into a kiss.

" No problem. I'll see you tomorrow at the academy. You'll get to meet my psycho sister and whoever we get stuck with as a third for our genin team." he said smiling at her. She laughed at his joke.{pity laugh LOL} and walked inside. He began the short trek home. He thought of his life so far. He thought of how his life would be if he hadn't met Anko. No dought he would have chased Sakura for years and only been a slave to her and he would have ended up with none or at least very little family,but know he had a sister, a girlfriend, and a best friend and rival in lee. Although he had made rivals, that emo uchiha he had totally destroyed, he still was happy.

**Just After Graduation **

Naruto sat next to Anko, Tenten sitting next to him on his other side as the two talked about a new jutsu he was working on using his shadow as they stood at the edge of the forest of death waiting for there new partner to find them. Suddenly a boy with a small puppy on his head ran up to the group.

"Fresh meat." Anko said as she jumped from her perch on the large tree branch of a tree on the edge of the forest.

"Sis don't be too evil. At least not yet." Naruto said. Tenten dropped from the tree limb and landed a dew feet to the right of Anko. The boy stared at Tenten and his grin grew.

" Hay... how you doing. What do you say you and me go out some time maybe have a little fun?" the boy said his puppy barking happily.

"Back off dog boy." Naruto said dropping mere inches away from the boy. Naruto leapt over the boy and landed next Tenten weaving his arms around her waist. She leaned her head against his chest.

"She's taken." Naruto said with a sly grin on his face. The boys smile noticeably shrank. Anko smiled and rolled her eye's at her brothers antics.

Anko introduced the three of them, nearly killing the boy when he asked if she was the one people called the snake whore, they found out the boy was named Kiba and his puppy was named Akamaru. Once introduction where done Anko began to interrogate Kiba about his ability's while Tenten played with Akamaru. Once he explained his fang over fang and other jutsu, he turned to Naruto.

"So what are you good at?" Kiba asked.

"I'm skilled in nin-jutsu as well as a weapons expert." Naruto said releasing his Katana to show the new member of the team. After introduction the group began to train. Kiba sparred against Anko while Naruto and Tenten sparred.

**1 week later.**

The three genin chased a cat down a long alleyway. Once the cat reached the end of the alley it began to leap from box to box until it reached the last box. Right when it was about to jump over the wall, a thin wall of shadow formed blocking the cats retreat. Tenten jumped on the cat and pinned its paws. Kiba ran up and tied the cats paws together. Anko grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck and lifted it.

"Good job you three. Lets get this little demon cat to its owner so we can be done with it." she said tossing the cat to Naruto. Naruto walked nearly tripping several times due to low chakra. Tenten and Kiba were talking ahead of him. Naruto wasnt worried, Kiba played the flirt, but Naruto knew he only like Hinata. Anyone with a brain bigger than Akamaru's could see that. Once the cat was returned to its wner and the genin were given there measly rewards. As the group was leaving an anbu agent apeared next to Anko and handed her a scroll. Anko told her team to meet at the main gates in two hours for there first c-ranked mission.

**TWO HOURS LATER.**

Naruto and Tenten walked to the Konoha gates hand in hand. At the front gate stood Anko,Kiba ,Sakura. Sasuke, and Neji stood. Naruto looked around for Kakashi.

"He's always late." Sasuke said wearing his ever present scowl. Naruto nodded and he and Tenten sat on the ground. Neji looked at Tenten. his secret crush., and was a bit surprised by the closeness she and Naruto seemed to share. But he chalked it up to them being on the same team. Once Kakashi finally arrived the group left. Naruto ran side by side with Tenten at the front of the group while Anko and Kakashi fallowed after them, the bridge builder, than Kiba and Neji, than Sakura and Sasuke. Neji continued to see Naruto and Tenten being a bit close.

"Am I the only one who thinks Naruto and Tenten are acting a bit...close." Neji asked.

"Are you an idiot? Yeah there close there freaking dating." Kiba told Neji. This infuriated Neji that the blond had gotten to Tenten before him. Neji made a solemn vow to break the couple up.

Kakashi's team went ahead of the group to scout for enemy nin. Once the group walked toward a small puddle they saw the genin from Kakashi's team lying injured on the ground. Kakashi stood on front of two men connected by a length of sharpened chain.

"The demon brothers. Anko these guy's are on the kill on sight part of the bingo book. They got me with that chain, be careful there's poison on it." Kakashi said. Suddenly the men pounced on Kiba. Kiba tried using his fang-over-fang jutsu but he and Akamaru were pounded into the ground. The men turned to Naruto and Tenten. Naruto pushed Tenten behind him and summoned a large kusarigama, almost the size of a full fledged scythe. The men laughed and began to charge Naruto. Naruto slashed one's arm showing bone. The other man took the scythe out of Naruto's hands and broke it over his knee. Than used the blade and slashed down Naruto's face,chest, and arms. The man laughed as he leapt away abandoning the scythe. Tenten looked shocked at Naruto, blood pouring from his wounds. Suddenly Naruto's skin turned hard and translucent almost like the skin abandoned by a snake when it sheds. Suddenly Naruto burst out of the hard skin, his face hands and chest completely unharmed.

" **SNAKE SKIN JUTSU" **Naruto screamed. Naruto fell to one knee from chakra exhaustion, The men knocked Naruto on the ground and began to pulverize him. Once they were done one stood and walked to tenten.

"Hmm, your nice. I think I'll have a little fun with you." the man said pulling Tenten up by her arms. The man smiled with sick glee, until Naruto used his shadow shape jutsu and sent several shadow daggers through the men, the men ran blood streaming from there wounds. Kakashi and his team as well as Kiba were shocked by his skill. Naruto turned to the group.

" Me and Tenten will go for a birds eye view to see where there going." Naruto said popping a soldier pill and lifting himself and Tenten up by a large shadow platform.

Again shocking the group. Once the couple were in the air, they searched for the duo but they couldn't find them. So Naruto widened the platform and the couple laid down and admired the clouds.

"I still don't understand how Shikamaru can do this for hours alone." Naruto said as Tenten wove her hand into Naruto's.

"Lots of drugs?" Tenten said earning a chuckle from Naruto.

The two stayed on the platform for about half an hour before they heard yelling from the ground bellow them. Naruto lowered the platform and the couple listened to the conversation.

" How could we be beaten by a gennin? Seriously, one gennin was able to make us run. How the hell is he so strong?" one of the two men, the demon brothers as Kakashi had called them, yelled at the other. Tenten pulled out a kunai but Naruto stopped her and formed the hand seal for shadow shape. Suddenly long vines of shadow from the shadow of a nearby tree. The cords wrapped around the demon brothers extremity's. Naruto controlled the shadows and controlled the men like puppets. Naruto lifted his puppets up into the air.

" Kakashi said these guy's were kill on sight right?" Naruto asked Tenten. She nodded at him and he turned to the men.

" I have some debt to pay for what you were going to do to ten-Chan so buckle up bastards." Naruto said in a cold tone that scared the shit out of the demon brothers.

" P...pl...pl...plu...please have mercy." one man said.

"Ask kami for mercy. Because you'll get none from me." Naruto said releasing a Katana from his torn jacket.

" Tenten go back to the camp, I don't want you to see this." Naruto said lowering Tenten's half of the platform. She turned and ran back to the camp. She heard the screams from the men as she ran.

"where is the freak?" Sakura asked leaning against a tree.

" Naruto is killing the men who attacked us you bitch. And don't ever call him a freak." Tenten said glaring at the pinket.

"Hah that idiot,he couldn't kill a deer in a cage." Sasuke said earning a laugh from Neji.

" Too true. I'm amazed he even passed the academy." Neji said laughing and earned a glare from Tenten. Suddenly a voice rang from the forest.

" yeah, I cant believe that kid could be any good. I mean there's no way he could kill the demon brothers." Naruto said walking in from the forest holding the bloody mask's and headbands of the brothers.

"Oh look he did. Yeah I killed em." Naruto said sealing the proof of kill in his jacket.

"How the hell..." Neji started when he was suddenly punched in the face.

"And that, is for the deer in the cage joke asshole." than he kicked Sasuke in the stomach.

" and that's for your comment sasuGAY." Naruto said earning a laugh from Tenten at the play on words. Anko was busting a gut over the joke. Sasuke was infuriated. Naruto left and gathered fire wood and pitched the tents.

The team and the bridge builder awoke the next day. Naruto sat on a shadow platform and was training with the yumi, when Tenten got up.

"Hay sleepyhead, how did you sleep?" he asked hitting the empty ramen cup from 300 yards away.

"OK. And nice shot. " she said leaping onto the platform and sitting next to him. They talked until the rest of the group. Including a brooding,pissed, and jealous Neji, woke up. The group left and walked towards the nearby village.

Naruto sat up from the bed he was currently in. Naruto stretched his strained muscles from the battle with Zabuza mumoichi, the demon of the mist. Naruto stood up from the bed and walked down the small hallway into the kitchen where tsunami stood cooking a small breakfast. Tenten and Anko sat down at a small table. Naruto walked up behind Tenten and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"morning Ten-chan." Naruto said as he sat in a nearby seat. Tenten blushed while Anko laughed lightly at the little romantic display. A few minutes later Kiba walked down the hallway.

"Look dog boy is up." Anko said as she threw a kunai at Kiba's head, which the afformentioned dog boy just barely dodged. Naruto laughed as he saw the reaction from Kiba.

"Ok gakis well I think Zabuza may still be alive." Anko said as if she was saying 'hay kids I think I nead to change my shampoo.' Everyone looked at her, mouths agape.

"Wha..wha...WHAT!" Anko looked over at her little brother after his outburst.

"Those senbon that hunter-nin used are barely deadly. So I think that she was working with him and paralyzed him so we would think he was dead and now she is nursing him back to health." Naruto nodded as he listened to Anko's exlanation.

"So what do we do?" Kiba asked.

"Today, my little dog-boy, we are training." Anko said earning a cheer from Naruto.

"Are you going to do wolfs or kunai?" Naruto asked sending a worried glance towards Tenten.

"Don't worry gaki I won't send your little girlfreind to the hospital like I did you. But I can't guarantee dog boy's safety." Anko said. Kiba looked shocked at his sensei.

"I'm okay with that." Naruto said earning a gasp from Kiba and a howling laugh from Anko. Naruto laughed along with her.

About a week later Naruto walked with Anko Kakashi Sasuke Sakura and Neji towards the bridge. Kiba and Tenten had staid in the house for a few extra hours of sleep. Suddenly Naruto could smell a large amount of blood tainting the air around him. Anko smelt the scent as well and fallowed her young brother down the path towards the bridge. Naruto saw a young hunter nin standing over a bloody man and the same man they had faught not over a week ago. Anko and Kakashi rushed foreward towards Zabuza while the four genin ran towards Haku.

AN i have decided a posting schedule. every other sunday i will release a new chapter for this story. so engoy.

DEATHCONREDS REVIEW RESPONSE.

Evilpain thank you for the compliment.

SSj3 kyuubi gohan yep the nicest nurse in the world. justinterupted a little private time.

Omega shenron1 yes i know this but i ment he cant use it well enough for jutsu. so there.


	4. Chapter 4 FORGIVE ME

AN hay guys its me. Yep deathconred.

Naruto:and me!

Tenten:And me!

DCR: yeah and those two. So listen due to a seveare case of writters block and the fact my friend has inlisted me into an unnoficial police group called the parkour cops I will be taking one month off from writing. Sorry but I am at an impass in the plot line and I need to think. Sorry. Also if anyone has any ideas for fluff than feal free to pm me.

Naruto:WHAT THEY HAVE TO WAIT A MONTH TO HEAR ABOUT MY AWESOMNESS!

DCR: Um dude I said im sorry...WAIT WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET A FLAMETHROWWER! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HELP MEEEEEEEEE!

Tenten:So just to get this over with that deep fried motherfucker doesn't own Naruto or any of its charecters. See you in one month. And well make sure you get an extra long chapter when we come back. Isn't that right

DCR sobbing:YES YES YES PLEASE JUST DON"T LET HIM NEAR ME!

Naruto saw Sasuke Neji and Kiba who had just arrived run towards the girl in a pink kimono. Soon the entire space around the three of them was surrounded by large ice mirrors.

Sasuke swore as he saw the large collection of mirrors surround him and the two other boys around him. This would make things more difficult, but he was an Uchiha and noone could beat an Uchiha.

"So your the people who where sent to defeat Zabuza? I'm amazed he didn't slaughter you the first time, you all appear weak." all three of them growled at the girls comment. They were all clan heirs and prodigies, how dare she call them weak. Sasuke ran forward and launched a fireball at the ice mirrors around him. Once the smoke cleared he saw that the mirrors undamaged.

"You will have to do better than that. My ice mirrors are indestructible as long as I have chakra." Haku said as she formed three large senbon out of thin air. As she pulled her arm back she sent the needles flying towards the Uchiha. Sasuke swore and used a replacement jutsu. A small ball of smoke appeared around him. As the needles pierced through the smoke it dissipated to reveal a bleading and paralyzed Kiba. Soon the masked girl launched another volley of ice needles towards Neji. Neji blocked several of them but suddenly one lodged into his neck leaving him paralyzed. As the girl turned towards Sasuke. Suddenly another set flew towards the Uchiha. All of a sudden the world seemed to slow to a crawl and the senbon appeared to be almost still. Sasuke slammed his fists into the sides of needles and shattered the ice.

"Aww so you too have a bloodline."

"wha..." Sasuke looked at a nearby mirror to see his eyes had gone from black to red with a single coma mark. A large grin grew on his face as he saw his bloodline active after so long. Just as he was about to attack the girl she suddenly fall foreward with a large scythe lodged in her back. As the mirrors around him fell Sasuke saw Naruto holding a similar scythe.

"You took too long so I figured I would help out." Naruto said as he sat down next to Tenten. Who was smiling.

Soon Anko and Kakashi returned holding Zabuzas zanbuto.

After a brief conflict with Gato and his army of thugs which ended with Naruto dcapitating gato the group soon leaft the village after a goodbye to inari and Tazuna.

"So grampa what will we name the bridge?"

"Hmm...it should have a name that represents hope and strength...i've got it! THE GREAT (Iruka BRIDGE!"

across the country a simple academy teacher shot up in his desk.

"DAMN STRAIT!" )LOL JK

"THE GREAT Naruto BRIDGE!" the crowd cheered at this.

Naruto walked with his team into the village gates, Tenten was sleaping on his back as he carried her. The two teams walked through the village to the Hokage building. They gave there individual reports on the event's of the mission, got the money for the mission, and Naruto received 200,000 ryo for killing the demon brothers. Once the reports were done Naruto and Tenten went to spend some of the earnings Naruto had received. On the way out though they heard a muffled cry of pain. Kakashi leaned closer towards Anko.

"Get away from me!" Anko screamed.

" A little fight in you huh. I like that." they heard Kakashi say as he leaned closer trying to force a kiss on Anko. Suddenly Kakashi felt a tight hand around his neck. The hand picked him up and launched him against the wall. He turned and saw a large shadow hand a few feet away and a very pissed off Naruto.

" Than you'll love me dip shit." Naruto said launching the fist at Kakashi. Suddenly Kakashi was gone and there was a very pissed off team of gennin.

"Why are you attacking our sensei?" Neji asked scowling at the couple and there sensei.

" because the perv tried to molest my sister." Naruto said summoning a pair of nun-chucks from his jacket.

"The whore asked for it!" Kakashi screamed at them. Naruto's eyes flashed red.

"I'm gonna enjoy beating the shit out of you." Naruto said spinning the nun-chucks. Kakashis team began to prepare to fight suddenly Kakashi leapt up. Also preparing suddenly several Anbu jumped between the group.

"By orders of the Hokage all fights must cease." the lead Anbu said.

" Fine but we'll settle this during the chunin exams." Kakashi yelled at the three.

"Fine we'll enjoy kicking your teams asses" Naruto yelled resealing his weapons.

"HAH like you and your slut would make it past the first round." Sasuke said with a laugh. Naruto turned to the Uchiha and gave him a stare that even scared Anko.

"I'll enjoy destroying you most emo boy." Naruto said walking up to Tenten. She grabbed his hand and the couple walked away smiling at each other while Anko explained the incident to the Anbu.

_**THREE WEEKS LATER**_

I can't wait to beat the shit out of Kakashi's team in the chunin exams today. Anko's taught me some amazing new jutsu." Naruto told Tenten as they looked at the village from there small stoop on one of Naruto's shadow platforms. The couple had been dating for the past few months and neither of them were disappointed with the relationship.

"Neither can I." she said as she leaned against his chest, her legs dangling over the edge of the platform. They stayed up in the air and admired the beauty of the village.

"We might want to go meet Kiba at the academy building for part one of the exam." Tenten said looking up at Naruto. "OK. Lets go." Naruto said lowering the platform to the ground. As the couple walked sown the street together the glares Naruto was receiving began to damage his self esteem. Tenten noticed her boyfriends slowly shrinking smile and was worried.

"Whats the matter Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Tenten-chan ...why are you with me? I've seen the way other guys look at you and i'm sure noone would mock you for dating them but still you stick with me, why?"

"Hmm... good point. I guess what I should do is find someone completely different than you. Someone who doesn't care if I'm insulted, someone who's fat, and who has no sense of humor so when I tell a joke they don't get it, and someone who treats me like crap." she said slowly noticing Naruto's smile as she continued the joke. "hmm so now its turned into why do I stay with you." he said continuing the joke. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Oh yeah, that's why." he said. The two of them laughed at the joke and continued down the road. (ps anyone who guesses the show get one million imaginary cookies.)

Once the first part of the chunin exams was done the group stood at there gate for the forest of death. Naruto held there earth scroll and talked to Tenten and Kiba.

"Alright if we meat up with Kakashi's team we fight them, weather or not they have a heaven scroll. But otherwise we only fight people with heaven scrolls or who attack us. Ok so I'm going to take point since I know this forest like the back of my hand. Kiba take the back to use your sense of smell to cover our back, and Tenten I want you to take the middle so you can cover the sides." Naruto said drawing a small diagram in the dirt. The other two agreed and began to prepare. Once the beginning bell rang the three of them ran into the forest.

The team had gone roughly half the distance to the tower in the forest when they heard a scream come from a nearby clearing. The genin leapt through the tree's and saw the young Uchiha rolling on the ground in pain, while Sakura knelt next to him and Neji stood near them bruised. In front of the three of the genin stood a man Naruto had only heard of. His skin was pale and and his hair was long and black. His eyes were yellow and had snake slits instead of pupils. "Orochimaru." Naruto said as he released a shaolin spade from his trench coat.

"Ahhh so your little Anko's student huh? How is my old pupil?" Orochimaru asked slowly walking toward the newcomers. "My sis is gonna be a lot happier when she hears I killed you." Naruto replayed plenty of venom in his words."Oh so your Anko's so called little brother? That must make you the nine tails jinchuriki. You definitely have an ego to think you can kill a sanin." the sanin then threw a kunai aimed for Tenten, trying to cause the blonde to lose control of the kyuubi. Naruto simply caught the knife shocking the albino sanin, and lunged out with the crescent shaped blade on one side of the staff extremely pissed. The albino mearly dodged the strike and felt a stabbing pain in his side. He turned his head and saw a a spike of shadow had been able to just pierce his left side barely missing the vital organs. The sanin sent several snakes toward Naruto, which he dodged. Naruto retaliated with several slices with the bell shaped blade, which Orochimaru dodged. The albino sent a large snake after the blonde. The snake latched onto Naruto's arm and rapped the rest of it's body around the trunk of a tree. Naruto struggled against the snake but couldn't break free. The sanin formed a handseal and slammed his finger tips into Naruto's stomach. Placing the five element seal on Naruto, but suddenly the blonde turned to smoke.

One mile away.

The battered genin team took Kakashi's team's earth scroll and began a trek towards the tower, after a small bit of medical jutsu to make sure the team didn't die.

After setting up a small camp the team left in search of supplies. Naruto found a small stream filled with fish. Using the shadows from the underside of the rock on the bottom of the stream Naruto made a shadow net and caught several fish as well as filled there canteens with water.. He walked into the camp and saw Tenten standing over a small fire trying to stop it from going out. Naruto dropped the fish and began to clean them. After he cleaned the fish he saw Tenten still struggling with a fire. Naruto walked over and put his hand on her shoulder." let me do it." she stepped away and Naruto formed a few hand signs. "**fire style fireball jutsu.**" a small ball of fire leapt from Naruto's mouth and landed onto the pile of twigs and logs. He turned to her and was startled to see she was looking at him a little angry. "Why didn't you do that twenty minutes ago?" she asked. He just gave a nervous smile."Sorry." she just replied with a sigh. "Hay where's Kiba?" Naruto asked looking around the camp. " He and Akamaru left to search for a few herbs for tea." she said placing the fish on sticks and placing them on the fire to cook.

The sun began to set and Naruto and Tenten sat together by the fire. Kiba returned a few minutes later to see the couple trying to devour each others faces." OK love birds, no making out while me and the pup are hear OK. I don't want you to taint akamaru's mind." Kiba said jokingly. The couple blushed and sat up. Naruto picked up the fish and Tenten put the herbs Kiba had collected in a small metal pot Naruto had sealed in his jacket before the exam to brew. After the trio ate they went into there individual tents and slept. Kiba heard a rustling from outside and opened his tent flap to see Naruto and Tenten standing near the dying fire and kissing. Akamaru, who was sleeping outside the tent, was staring at the couple. "Dammit you two, I told you not while the pup was here. oh well to late." Kiba went back to sleep a little pissed at the pair. "Sorry Kiba." Naruto said blushing and scratching the back of his head. The couple shared one last kiss and went back to there own tents.

The next day the trio walked into the tower, the last trek of the exams had been very uneventful. The trio opened the two scrolls and Anko appeared. "Hay sis, what are you doing here?" "I'm hear to congratulate you gaki. You and your team made it through the second part of the exams and pretty quick too. So you three go and rest up. Third part will start when the other teams get hear." " thanks Anko." the three replied as they walked of Naruto and Tenten hand in hand. _Those two make such a cute couple. _Anko thought as she watched the two walk off.


	5. Chapter 5

hay guys sorry it took so long to post but i had to wait for the medical supplies from A. to heal me up from my burns so thanks.

It had taken three more days for the rest of the teams to arrive. The teams stood in a large room with a large screen on one side. A man walked in and began to speak clearly sick. "Alright...(Cough)...were going to begin the...preliminary wounds for the third part...of the chunin exams." the man said coughing every few words. This comment angered several of the teams. "What do you mean preliminary? Seriously right now we just finished round two. Troublesome." were several of the comments that could be heard from the crowd. The third Hokage rose and began to speak. "To be honest too many people passed. We nead to shrink the group of participants for the public third round." this comment caused more angry comments but most remained quiet. The screen showed the first round would be two people noone really knew. Than the second round was Shikamaru vs. kin. Than choji vs. a person Naruto had near met. He wore a large fur on his back, slouched, and was rapped in bandages. Than it was Tenten vs Sakura. Which ended very quickly with Tenten winning. Than it was what several of the ninja in the room,who had heard about the incident a few months ago, had been waiting for Naruto vs. Sasuke. Naruto lept onto the ground in the arena, he ran his hand through his blond and purple hair, he had decided to keep the color when he heard Tenten say she liked it. And Sasuke lept down as well rubbing his neck from the curse seal.

"Ready to get the shit beat out of you emo boy?" Naruto asked releasing a pair of ono from his jacket. "Hah, like you could you idiot. The only reason you passed the academy is because of the sword slut." the Uchiha replied grabbing a kunai.

" I'll kick your ass so hard you'll be in so much pain you wont feal like cutting your self you emo freak." Naruto said throwing one of the ono at the Uhiha. Sasuke dodged and than felt a sandel in his face. Naruto dodged a kunai and sent a snake he has summoned towards Sasuke. Sasuke spit a fireball at Naruto which Naruto dodged. Naruto summoned a manrike-gusi and threw it. One of the end weights caught Sasuke in the head knocking him out. "winner Naruto Uzumaki." the man said with a raise of his hand. Naruto walked up to Sasuke as he began to wake up. Naruto kicked the uchiha in the stomach and left.

Once the prelimenarys were finished the group who had won where told to meat at the public arena in one month. Naruto,Kiba, and Tenten walked out of the tower and split once they reached the edge of the forest. Naruto and Tenten left to go train for round three of the exams while Kiba left because he had lost his fight.

**One month later.**

Naruto and Tenten walked into the arena hand in hand. After the month of near constant training with the silver haired pererted sanin, which Naruto had to beat the crap out of to keep him away from Tenten, the two felt rather prepared for the turnement. The month had also been a bit stressful, Naruto had gone and eaten a meal with Tenten and her family which he had done pretty good during the dinner but felt he neaded to keap working on impressing them. The couple walked to the chart and saw Naruto was facing of against Neji. For some reason Naruto had always had a subtle fealing the Hyuuga haed him, but he could never understand why. "ooooh a Hyuuga. Can't wait to see how you do Naruto-kun." Tenten said. He smiled at her. "If I kick his ass what do I win?" "Win and see." she wispered in his ear. "OK no more hanging out with Jiraiya for you ten-chan. Hes rubbing off on you a bit too much." Naruto said kissing her. "OK you two break it up. I need to talk to my little brother about his fight." "Hay sis don't worry. I'll kick that Hyuuga's ass so hard he'll cough up sandal." Naruto replied to Anko earning a giggle from Tenten. "Fine I guess you'll never become a strategist gaki, but at least try to think about the fight beforehand OK." Anko said as she walked away. The loudspeaker anounced that it was time for narutos fight and the couple separated. " Chear loud for me." the blonde said as he ran towards the arena. Tenten just rolled her eyes and laughed. Tenten sat down on the end of a row of seats. Suddenly a pink haired girl sat next to her. Tenten was about to stand up and walk away when she felt a hand on her wrist. "Can we talk?" Sakura asked. Tenten stayed sitting. " I just want to say I only was with those three because there my team I hate Kakashi for what he did, and I want us to be friends." once Sakura finished her end of the talk she looked at Tenten. The brunet looked at her questioningly but decided her story was genuine. "ok. I guess I can let the past be the past."

a few minutes later Sakura began to talk again. "So...you and Naruto huh? Hows that going?" " Its going good." Tenten replied. Suddenly Naruto ran into the bottom of the arena. His camouflage jacket billowing behind him. Neji lept into the arena wearing the usual Grey outfit. Naruto looked at the Hyuuga. "Can't wait to kick your ass Neji." Naruto said popping his knucles. "You can't beet me Naruto, it's not your fate." Neji replied. "Screw fate, everyone can change there own fate." Naruto said charging at the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga used rotation and blocked the kunai Naruto had thrown. The two brawled for a good half hour until Neji attacked with a kunai Naruto dodged it but it grazed his hair undoing Naruto's ponytail his hair fell in a long main of blond and purple hair. " I really like my ponytail, asshole." Neji sealed Naruto's teketsu points. Naruto used the kyuubi's chakra, defeated Neji.

Naruto smiled at Tenten as he leapt out of the arena. Landing next to Tenten. His hair flying wildly as he landed. "You look like an idiot with your hair like than naruto-kun. No offense." Tenten said standing up to kiss him. "Hay blame Neji. He's the one who made the ponytail unravel." Naruto said taking the empty seat to her left. Seing Sakura on the other side of Tenten, Naruto gave the two an inquisitive look. "things between us are ok." Tenten explained. Naruto just shrugged and roceded to fall asleep from the long fight. Tenten looked at Sakura and rolled her eyes. " How you stand him I'll neer know." Sakura stated.

Once it was time for Naruto's match with Gaara, Naruto leapt onto the arena arena floor. Gaara walked in though a hole in the wall. Naruto looked at gaara and smiled. The match was begun and Naruto threw a few unai, gaara used his sand to block. "That won't work on me. My sand is an ultimate defense." gaara said in a monotone voice. Naruto summoned his Katana and ran up to Gaara. Suddenly a large pillar of sand launched him into the sky. Naruto used a shadow platform to stop his fall but still hit the ground hard. Suddenly Gaara was surrounded by long tentacles of

"Why do you fight for these people?" Gaara asked in a psychotic voice. "Because my family and friends are why I fight. She is one of the biggest reasons. You took her and I am hear to take her back." Naruto said pointing to Tenten. "Fool, people will always betray you, that is why I only fight for myself, to prove I am alive. Mother told me this is the only way to truly prove my existence. Mother told me, she whispered it in my ear. When I can't sleep she tells me." Gaara said laughing psychoticly. "Gaara, those whispers are not your mother, there the one tailed beast inside you. And you shouldn't kill to prove your existence, your existence is proven by the things you do. Being kind and helpful and caring, That's how you prove your existence." Naruto said. "Wha...wha...what? The one tails? But than all those things she made me do. It was wrong? I cant belie...NO I WONT LET YOU DESTROY WHAT I HAVE MADE OF HIS MIND. I'LL KILL YOU!" Gaara suddenly screamed, clearly taken over by the one tails. Suddenly sand began to surround Gaara. Mere seconds later a sleeping Gaara was a dot on the forehead of a large raccon-dog creature made of pure sand. Naruto stared in awe at the beast.

The beast threw a fist of sand at Naruto, the fist hit his left arm, breaking several bones. Naruto summoned a Katana and used his shadow ability to extend the blade. Naruto sliced down with the blade, extending it to reach across the gap between the two of them. The blade sliced one of the sand limbs down. Then Naruto used a large bucket made of shadow to lift water from a nearby lake next to the arena and dumped it on the pile of sand, making it to heavy to be controlled by the demon. Naruto summoned gamabunta. "what do you want kid?" the toad asked."Hay gamabunta, could you swallow some of that sand that that demons using for a body." Naruto asked. "Fine but you owe me one kid, making me swallow demon sand, huh the things I do." the toad mumbled as he leapt towards the demon,opening his giant maw. The toad swallowed an entire half of the demons sand body, causing the demon to cry out in pain. Naruto released the summons and walked to what remained of the boy. "I'll kill you!" the demon screamed. "No you wont, and you won't try to control Gaara, and for kami's sake let the kid sleap and stop telling him to kill. Or I swear I will hurt you even worse, and i'll use the kyuubi's chakra. Imagine how that will turn out." Naruto said placing the blade to the demons throat. "Fine!" the demon screamed. Naruto raised his hands above his head in celibration of the victory, but quickly passed out from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto sat in a hospital bed. His arm was bandeged and had healed very quickly. Gaara had visited before leaving, telling him that the sand and leaf were working on a peace treaty because of Naruto helping Gaara dealing with the demon. Naruto had been dealing with the thirds death for the past few days and Tenten had been helping. But she had been sad when she told her about the mission he was going on alone with the silver haired sanin. But the two did enjoy the time they had together without any training or team mates, or missions. Today was the day Naruto was leaving for the mission to find Tsunade. "Are you packed. Do you have your weapons and your spare jacket?" she asked him. "yes mom jessus Tenten stop worrying. I'll be fine. Stop acting so much like a mom. I get enough of that from Anko." he said pulling her into a kiss. "Fine but don't get killed, if you do I will make you suffer." she said. "How the hell do's that work?" Naruto asked. "shut up its all I could come up with." she said playfully punching his shoulder. "Fine." he said laughing.

The two stood at the gate waiting for Jiraiya. The old man ran up behind Tenten reaching his hands out, only to receive a sandel to the face from Naruto.

"Hands off perv, she's my girl." Naruto said. He and Jiraiya walked out of the village, and Jiraiya began to teach him the rassengan technique. Tenten looked of at the two walking away.

Naruto walked down the street with Jiraiya into a small village. Naruto and Jiraiya walked into a small bar. A blonde woman and her black haired assistant sat in a bar. Naruto noticed her aparent youth and was about to say something when he thought of how Tenten and Anko had told him most women would have taken some of comments he was going to make so he remained silent.

"Hay, Tsunade." Jiraiya said walking towards the two.

"What do you want Jiraiya?"

"Konoha neads a new Hokage. And your our best option."

"No way, i've got plans already and they don't involve that god aweful position."

" I heard, you got an offer from Orochimaru. So you heal him and he revives your loved you actually want to take the deal?!"

" Well it sounds like a good deal. I mean I want to see them again." suddenly Tsunade was startled to see the young blonde with Jiraiya had smashed a nearby table with an ono.

"That snake bastard tried to take my loved ones away, so I don't think he'll bring yours back. I would never trust him." Naruto said resealing the axe in his jacket.

"And who are you to tell me who I should and shouldn't trust brat?" Tsunade asked with venom in her words.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki I'm the one who's going to become Hokage and kill that snake for what he did to my sister and friends." Naruto said flashing his stereotypical smile.

"uzu...Uzumaki? Did you say Uzumaki?" she asked staring at him.

"Yeah why?" Naruto asked.

"You jackass why didn't anyone tell me he was alive, I thought he was dead with his parents." Tsunade said as she proceeded to beat the crap out of Jiraiya.

"The Hokage thought you weren't psychologicaly ready to take care of a kid." Jiraiya replied trying to escape from the blond. Naruto looked at the two.

"What are you talking about. Who are you?"

"I'm Tsunade, im your godmother, and this perv is your godfather. I was told you had died the same day you where born. So I left. But now i'll gladly come back so I can beat the shit out of this perve all the way back to the village and maybe banning his books." Tsunade said flashing a smile toward Jiraiya that made Naruto shudder.

"You remind me a lot of my sister."

"sister?" Tsunade looked at the blonde inquisitively.

"Adopted sister. Her name is Anko." Naruto said pointing to his hair. "she's the one who helped me find this awesome hair style."

" Wait your sisters the snake who..." Jiraiya clamped his hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear. "Don't." was all he said but she got the message when she saw a large amount of killer intent flowing off of Naruto. Tsunade ended the sentence there.

As the four ninja walked to konoha after the trap they had laid for Orochimaru had failed, Tsunade gave Naruto a strange necklace.

"Consider it a bit of a payment for missing the first 13 years of your life." she said and smiled at him. When Tsunade had explained to Naruto that being his godmother meant legally since his parents had died he was her son he had felt even happier than he was before the mission. Now he had an almost complete family. The two blonds talked to each other about what had happened to Naruto over the past few years while Jiraiya kept trying to cop a feal of shizune. But Naruto constantly blocked him. Soon the sun set and the quortet settled into a small camp.

"Well I'm going to sleep." Jiraiya said stretching as he walked towards his tent.

"Night Ero-sanin.'' Naruto said. Shizune giggled while Tsunade laughed out loud.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Stop trying to grope my girlfreind and I will." Jiraiya grumled something along the line of 'damn lucky blonde brat.' and returned to his tent.

"So the little brats got a girlfreind huh?" Tsunade asked making Naruto blush slightly.

"Uhh yeah her names Tenten." Naruto smiled as he pulled out the small picture he and Tenten had taken together a few months ago and handed it to her. Shizune gasped while Tsunade laughed at what she saw. In the picture Naruto and Tenten were standing together with Narutos arm around tentens waist and her head on his shoulder while both of them where holding up there middle fingers to the camera.

"She's cute." Tsunade said making Naruto blushed again as he took the picture back.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he placed the picture in his jacket. Naruto sighed and stretched.

"I think I'll head to bed two."

The quartet walked inside the village and seperated. Tsunade and Shizune going to take there new jobs and Naruto going off to see Tenten, while Jiraiya left to peep on women. Naruto walked down the road in search of the brunet. He saw her sitting in a small ramen stand with Sakura and Ino. He was definitly rubbing off on her. Naruto smiled and walked up behnd her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who, Tenten."

"hmmmm either Naruto or the cold clammy hands of death" Tenten said looking up .

"It's Naruto." he said.

"dammit." Tenten said. The four laughed at the joke.

"You two make such a cute couple." Ino said making the two blush.

"So how was the trip?" Tenten asked.

"It was good. I learned a new jutsu, and guess what? I found my god mother. So now I officially have a family." Tenten squiled nearly deffining Naruto.

"Oh my god naruto-kun That's amazing. Who is she?"

"Tsunade, the new Hokage." once Naruto gave all the details about Tsunade he spoke again. "Hay Tenten come with me. I figured out a new use for my new jutsu and I want to show you." Naruto said leading Tenten out of the restaurant. They walked down a small path talking about other occurences on the trip. Suddenly the couple were standing in the middle of the field of Sakura tree's. "Why are we hear?" Tenten asked. " just watch." Naruto said summoning a shadow clone. Naruto made a rassengan in his hands amazing Tenten. "Thats not all." Naruto said. Suddenly the fallen petals of the Sakura trees began to blow towards them. The petals then formed into a small cyclone around them. The shades of pink and the way they moved in the air took tentens breath away. Naruto rapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"So how do you like it?"

"Oh my god Naruto-kun... its beautiful." he kissed her. "Good it took me three days and thousands of shadow clones to be able to put enough force into the jutsu to get this effect, but its all worth it if you like it." he said kissing her again.

In a nearby tree several nin stood looking at the couple. "Damn who'd of thought that knucklehead would be such a romantic." kiba said looking at the couple. "Damn." Sakura said. "troublesome girl draging me here." said{who the fuck do you think} Shikamaru. Neji just grunted and Choji ate. " Hay has anyone seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking around. "Yah he was walking with a pack...towards the gates... and his headband was gone... Damnit! we nead to tell the Hokage." Kiba yelled running to the hokages office grabbing Naruto on the way. Naruto apologized to Tenten and ran after the group.


	6. Chapter 6

allright motherfuckers. im back. sorry it took so long to get back to you but my laptop broke so i had to save up for a new one. im working on new chaps and they should be out in a few weeks. i apologize but my schedule is kinda hectic so please forgive me. i missed you ffn and i hope you missed me.


End file.
